You and Me Something that Could Never Be?
by Kimi03
Summary: A one shot collection that will take you to a dream world of romance with our favorite couple... Rogue and Scott!
1. Looking Through Your Eyes

_Hello Everyone, this is Kimi! After a long absence from the Fanfiction realm I am back with a new project… a One Shot Collection! What do you think?  
On a side note, for those of you that are following IW and DLF I apologize for the long, long, LONG wait, but you will be reading from me soon so just be patient, pretty please (?)_

**You & Me Something That Could Never Be?**

_Looking Through Your Eyes _

Scott and Rogue have always been friends; maybe even before they were born that bond of friendship already existed. Since their parents were friends during their High School years it was only natural for them to become friends as well. Their first adventure officially started when she was 5 and he was 8, both went to a private school so all grades [starting from pre-K up to the 12th grade] had a chance to interact with one another.

There she was, little Rogue sitting on the swing eating her sandwich, not bothering anyone. She was alone as usual since no one wanted to befriend her because of her condition. She gave a bite to her delicious ham sandwich, and felt an ominous presence in front of her.

"Hello loser" said a high pitched voice.

"Jean?" she asked, not sure if the voice belonged to her.

"The one and only freak" she spat.

"What's wrong why are you saying that?" little Rogue didn't understand why her cousin would be so mean to her, on the first day of school. Her eyes became a little watery and she hid her emerald orbs under her bangs.

"Ugh! Don't be a baby" she became irritated grabbed her cousin's sandwich. "You're eating this again?" she took a bite and then spat it at her cousin. "It's horrible, tell your mom to make better sandwiches." Jean threw the sandwich at Rogue and laughed at her with her little groupies.

"The little baby wants to cry?" said a girl with short black hair.

Not being able to take it any longer, five year old Rogue stood up from the swing and pushed the person in front of her. "Stop it!" her tears began to race down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly.

"You stupid blind freak!" said a seven year old red head, who was very upset. She grabbed the little one by the collar, "You touch me again, and I'll make your life miserable"

"Hey!" the prince in shining armor arrived. "Leave her alone!" said the boy, who was eight years old. "Jean? What are you doing?" Scott was surprised by what he saw. But he didn't wait for a reply, he grabbed Rogue and embraced her, while listening to her silent sobs. The little boy glared at the groupies gathered around them but especially more at Jean. "You're her cousin! You're supposed to protect her!"

"Scott, it's not wh-" she was cut off abruptly by him.

"I don't wanna hear it." He began caressing his best friend's head and dangerously whispered "Leave before I forget that you're a girl" all of the girls were gone, and with anger boiling within her Jean left as well.

"_You always ruin everything! Stupid Rogue!" _

"They're gone now" whispered the auburn haired boy to his friend. "Are you ok?"

She only nodded and buried her face in his chest, still sobbing.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

The girl shook her head in response. "I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He took her chin in his hands and made her look up. Her orbs were emerald and beautiful but unable to see anything, and even though he knew that, he still made sure that their eyes connected.

"Am I… am I… a freak?" the little girl asked with expectancy in her eyes.

He smiled sweetly at her, "No. But I can tell you what you really are." He placed tuft of her hair behind her ear and saw clearly her puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. "You are smart," she was the first one in her class, "kind," she would always be nice and forgiving to everyone, "pretty," she blushed at his comment, no one had ever called her pretty, aside from her parents. "In short you are perfect." He kissed her forehead and then the bell rang.

They walked to class together, holding hands. Scott was never afraid of having those displays of affection with her, she was like a little sister to him, and from that day on he vowed to always protect her. Rogue on the other hand, was so happy that the previous encounter with her cousin was completely forgotten. She was happy and content of having a great friend like Scott, he had always been like a big brother to her. This day would be remembered by her forever. This day she had discovered the 'butterflies' people feel in movies when they are in love, however, being so young, she confused those feelings with friendship and adoration for her best friend/big brother.

{-}

10 years after…

After many years of education, today was the day, one of the most important setting stones in one's life. _Graduation_. Oh yes, finally the day had arrived, and everyone was so excited. Rogue specially, who at the age of fifteen was able to graduate due to her outstanding intelligence. She made her parents extremely proud. Who wouldn't be after having a daughter like her, she was extremely intelligent and kind, humble and sweet, well she was just the kind of girl everyone felt attracted to, in more ways than one. Unfortunately, due to her blindness and her lovely cousin's influence (she kept her word, all those years she made Rogue's life 'miserable' to some extent) she was treated like an outcast all throughout her school career by all of her peers , except for Scott.

Scott had been her friend, her best friend, her only friend, and she felt perfectly fine with that. They would do everything together. He went to all of her science fairs, and she would help him with his literature homework. He would always cheer her up any time one of the girls would bother her and surprisingly never did the same girl bother her twice. She would go to his basketball games and cheer him on and bake him desserts just to make him happy (he loved her desserts.) They never went to any school dance or any social event, but that didn't bother Rogue, for one: she would probably get teased; second: Scott never invited her, which she thought was understandable, I mean, people may get the wrong idea about them, but truthfully they were only friends… despite doing everything together.

"My little baby!" exclaimed a middle aged woman while hugging her only daughter, Rogue. "Time went by so fast," she wiped some of her tears, "I remember like it was yesterday when you…" she began rambling of how it was only yesterday that she was wearing diapers and today her princess was graduating High School as the Valedictorian and with an acceptance letter to Harvard University with a full scholarship, all of that at the age of fifteen.

"Mother please." Smiled Rogue, feeling quite embarrassed even though what her mother spoke was nothing but the truth.

"I'm proud" said her father with a stoic face, which only lasted five seconds as he began sobbing uncontrollably, being patted on the back by his wife. "They grow up so fast." He complained.

After trying to cheer up both her parents and hugging them for what seemed the fiftieth time, she said her good-byes and went in search for Scott, he wanted to thank him for all that had done for her throughout the years. She still did not know to what University he had ultimately decided to attend but she knew that he would do well, he was the salutatorian after all. Which made her wonder why he would regularly call her over to 'help' him with his homework? But oh well that seemed rather trivial at the moment. Helped by the cane that she carried to measure the approximate distances of places so she wouldn't bump into them, Rogue was able to get to the back of the school auditorium, and before calling out her friend's name she heard some voices.

"I don't understand, why do you keep rejecting me!"came a voice that the emerald eyed beauty knew all too well. "I am the most beautiful girl, I'm smart, everyone likes me, and I'm good at sports." She began sobbing.

Someone else sighed, "You're right" came a tired male voice. "Only a fool would reject you."

The girl's voice was now very happy, "Right? We were meant to be Scott." She hugged the young man. "See, you wasted way too many years with the blind nerdy cousin of mine." She finalized happy, after all no one could resist Jean Grey, and Scott was no different.

"Maybe…"

Rogue gasped and ran away, not wanting to hear of her best friend's betrayal. How could he have faked kindness all of those years? How could he… All of his words, lies, lies and more lies. All of those times he cheered her up, meant nothing. Every time he said _"Good job," "Thank you," "You are so cute,"_ when he kissed her forehead reassuring her that everything would be okay, whenever anyone would tease her, in the end they were all lies, what a fool had she been all these years…

_After Graduation._

"Mister and Miss's Carter have you seen Rogue?" Scott hadn't seen her after she gave her Valedictorian Speech and he was worried, he had something very important to tell her after all.

Miss Carter was wiping her tears away, "She didn't tell you?"

He stared at her utterly confused, "tell me what?"

"She is on her way to college son" finished Rogue's dad.

"What! But college doesn't start until August!" it was June at the time. _"Why would she not tell me?" _He didn't understand, weren't they best friends after all? She never mentioned it before; actually, she said she wanted to take a break before college so this really didn't make sense.

"We know dear," began Mrs. Carter, "but she insisted in leaving today after the ceremony" she then looked at her husband, "Why do you think she would want that?"

The older man only shrugged. "I don't know honey, but I'm sure she'll be al… alright" he began sobbing on his wife's shoulder. Yup, he was a very sentimental father, especially when his only daughter was going away… First college, what's next? Marriage? Just the thought made his stomach churn in pain.

Scott said goodbye to the elder couple and then went back to his parents, he said his farewells to his former basketball teammates, and later that day he went to one of his former mate's graduation party, not feeling the least bit interested. He would rather be hanging out with his best friend, probably they would be at his couch listening to music, eating some popcorn and talking about their memories in high school, not that they didn't know of each other's experiences already. Or maybe even better, she would be telling him about her plans after college, and he could lose himself admiring her. Her beautiful emerald eyes, and her pale yet soft and glowing skin, her beautiful smile, her long brown tresses with two white stripes that remained after her 'rebel' phase, the way she moved her petite hands in order to make emphasis to what she said, not only that also her long and perfect legs, her narrow waist and her… well those thoughts would only be for him to know. Nonetheless, he missed her, but this was only the beginning of a long and lonely summer.

_August. Harvard University._

Things had turned out for the better for Rogue Carter, she was rid of all the teasing her cousin had put her through before, no one was afraid of speaking to her anymore. Even though every now and then someone would make a hurtful comment at her condition, or she would feel the uncomfortable stares from others, she was quite happy. Scratch that, she was… satisfied? Well regardless of the friends she made in these past weeks, a beautiful couple formed by a rebel named Lance and a prep gal named Kitty who were undeniably in love and also had a good heart. She still felt like something was missing, sadly she also knew what than _something_ or rather _someone_ was. Scott.

"Hey Ro-Ro how's my bestie doing?" asked the always-joyous Katherine Pryde. "Ro-Ro?" she snapped her fingers at her.

"W-What? Oh, sorry Kitty I was thinking" the white striped girl smiled.

"You always do. Guess what!" she sat next to Rogue.

"What?"

"I found your soul mate!" the preppy girl took her friend's hand, "Believe me, he is so good looking, he looks smart and cute and-" she was cut off by her friend.

Rogue waved her hands in front of her friend "Whoa, stop right there. We all know what happens when you meddle in relationships."

"Your never gonna let the Remy thing go, are you?" she faked annoyance and crossed her arms around her chest. "This is different! Believe me"

"How so?" asked the always skeptical southern beauty.

"I didn't actually _find_ him. He came looking for you"

"What?" Rogue was confused, she didn't know of anyone that would come to look for her, and no former classmates attended HU.

"Rogue…" came a voice from behind.

A chill went down her spine, and she felt herself freeze, "Scott?"

"Can we talk?" he asked ever so slowly.

Before the emerald-eyed girl answer, Kitty intervened, "Of course you can! I was on my way to class any way" lie. "I'll let you two at it" she ran to her boyfriend who was only a couple of feet away. She yanked him by the arm and both ducked under the bushes. "This is gonna get good." She whispered.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Lance while eating his sandwich. "Isn't that Ro-Ro?" Rogue's nickname.

"Ssshhh! Just watch" she commanded.

-X-

"What are you doing here Scott?" confusion, sadness, betrayal all of those things came to mind, but she couldn't deny that some butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as well. She missed him.

"The real question is, why did you leave without a good bye?" he mentioned it very calmly, but Rogue knew better, he was upset.

"I… well it was the best thing to do" what could she say, _'well I realized that you only pitied me, and that's why you befriended me. Wait no that was not it, you got together with my cousin, the person who hates me most and made my life miserable.'_

"For who? For you?" he let out an exasperated sigh and threw himself at the bench next to her, "Honestly, that was the stupidest thing to do, you know?"

She was silent and lowered her head.

"I missed you a lot" he whispered.

Why would he say that? He was faking kindness all along, and then why did he seem so sincere?

"Without you, that was the worst summer of m-"

"Stop it Scott!" she jumped up from her seat, "You don't need to keep up that charade of the 'good friend' anymore!" she was furious at him, coming all the way to make fun of her.

He got up as well, "What are you talking about?"

"You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about!" she only used _those_ type of words when she was really upset.

"I don-"

"Don't give me that junk. Let me refresh your memory, remember graduation? And your little talk with Jean?" she tightened her fists and her hands were starting to become white.

"You listened?"

"Yes I did!"

"How much of it did you hear?" he was calm once again.

"How you told Jean that anyone would be a fool not to be with her!"

"Was that it?" he voice was even.

"No," she matched his tone. "I also heard how you…" tears began flowing from her eyes, cascading through her face, "said our friendship was a waste." This last sentence was full of heartache and sorrow.

"I never said that."

"You agreed to it" she rebutted.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You didn't hear the whole conversation."

"_There's more"_ there was a reason she didn't want to hear any more of what had already been said.

He chuckled a little, "Maybe if you would have listened to the whole thing. We wouldn't be in this situation"

She faced in the opposite direction, and grabbed her cane more firmly, "Does it matter now?" it was somewhat of a rhetorical question but still he answered.

"Yes." He swiftly captured hear face in his hands and made her face him, although, she was blind he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, which were mystical and beautiful.

"What are you-" He silence her with a deep kiss, their lips danced together and without her consent her body was responding to him. Hi didn't kiss her in a passionate nor beastly manner, it was more of a sweet slow and full of emotion connection, and it felt so…right. As if it was meant to be since the beginning.

He slowly broke the kiss apart and connected both their foreheads, "We would have come to this a lot sooner" he whispered.

Rogue was as red as a tomato and was glad that Scott could not see her at the moment. " '_Maybe I did spend too much time with Rogue, but it's not something I regret. In fact I am in love with her, and have been since I rescued her from you long ago. By the way, you are the ugliest girl I've ever seen inside and out' _" Scott uttered the words with the same feeling he had when he spoke them to Jean.

"What are you saying?" said Rogue in a barely audible tone.

"That was my answer to Jean after graduation."

"So you are saying…" slowly she moved her head upwards, knowing she wouldn't see him but he would see her.

"I love you."

-x-

A couple of meters away hidden in the bushes some sobs were heard…

"Are you crying?"

"No! Something got in my eye okay!" tough macho Lance could be a sentimental at times, imagine how he got when he saw the Notebook.

-X-

_4 years later_

"I'm scared" The maiden placed one last strand of her hair behind the ear. Her friend Katherine Pryde was helping her place the veil over her head.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. He loves you, you love him, getting married is natural" she sighed dreamily, "I wish Lance would hurry up and propose."

"I heard that!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Get the hint!" shouted Kitty.

-x-

"We are all gathered here to celebrate the union of two young people who are in love…" The two lovers couldn't focus on what the elder man was saying, more than anything they were focused on one another. Only when the time came did they spoke.

"I do" each at their designated time.

"Oh my baby!" declared Mr. Carter who couldn't help but have bittersweet emotions at the moment. His little girl, and only daughter was getting married, fortunately he had known Scott his whole life and couldn't have chosen anyone better than that young man for his daughter.

"There, there dear, we knew this would happen sooner or later." Mrs. Carter reassured her husband and laced their hands together. _"You better take care of her with your life Scott Summers"_

-xXx-

The End?


	2. What If?

_Konnichiwa! Hopefully everyone is doing great, I bring you another short story for this collection hopefully it is to your liking. It is slightly different to what I normally write but personally I like it, let me know what __**you**__ think. By the way have you guys seen the trailers for X-Men First Generation? Who wants to come to the movies with Kimi!_

_I noticed I did not write a disclaimer last time so here it is._

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…Rogue and Scott would be together the moment they met, seriously did you guys see the chemistry?)_

_._

_._

_._

**You & Me Something That Could Never Be?**

_What If?_

-X-

My name is Scott Summers, the leader of the X-Men and the current boyfriend of Jean Grey, the most popular and good-looking girl from Bayville High. I'm handsome and charming, or so the female population says I personally don't think so. I have the best grades at the High School, well almost the best, I'm salutatorian after all. My team (the X-Men) respects me, my classmates admire me and I have a good relationship with everyone… almost everyone. Anyways point here is, my life here is relatively perfect: the looks, the charm, the smarts, the girl, what else can I ask for, right?

Maybe I'm just too greedy, but there is still a void in me that I just can't seem to fill. Why? Well, there's this girl (what a shocker), you may know her. In our team she is known as The Rogue.

Who is she? Well let's just say she's a very special girl. _Indeed_. I overheard the other night that she had a crush on me when we just met, ridiculous right? But true, as true as any gossip's told by the Shadowcat. That thought haunted me all night till I fell asleep at three in the morning and had the most bizarre dream.

_Dream_

_An older version of myself around his late twenties was practicing in the danger room. The enemies ranged from Avalanche to Magneto but I defeated them anyways. After training I went to my room to take a shower and came out in dressy attire. I looked myself in the mirror and noticed that I was wearing a tuxedo with my signature red shades, I fixed my tie and a white rose and went to the main room, and all of my teammates were there, there older versions anyway. Shadowcat was expecting a child from Nightcrawler, Logan had his hand laced with Storm, Bobby was kissing Amara and even Gambit was there giving me a dirty look._

_I couldn't find Jean but in reality I was more interested in finding Rogue, yet she was nowhere to be found. Professor X gave me a fatherly smile, and I suppose I returned the gesture (like in any other dream I had no control of my actions but was aware of my surroundings). A hand tapped my shoulder and I saw a beautiful red head wearing a purple dress, she hugged me tightly and smiled sadly at me, then left to say hi to our teammates. In my dream I was nervous, very nervous. My hands were sweaty, I ran a hand through my hair repeatedly and fixed my tie several times. Who was I waiting for?_

_Everyone stopped their conversations and my eyes flew to the staircase in the middle of the room. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen was descending, she was wearing a white wedding gown and her pale sparkled. Her long brown hair adorned with white streaks was curled and made her look innocent and elegant, she smiled lovingly at me and I felt my older version do the same. Once she reached me she gave me her petite hand covered by a white lace glove and I couldn't help but kiss it._

"_I love you" _

{-}

You can only imagine how I woke up that day, here I was the guy who had it all dreaming about marriage with none other than Rogue, The Rogue! The girl who now dislikes me greatly, well her displays of disgust at my presence makes me think so, at least she doesn't hate me. Thank god it was only a dream, one of many… the following week didn't get any better. I had that same dream repeatedly, along with some others which my ethics and morals would not allow me to write about. The last dream that involved Rogue was about children, more specifically our child.

He was adorable, the most handsome little bundle of joy with emerald eyes like his mother and auburn hair like his father, he had my charm and her intelligence (yes, she was the one with the better grades.) In my dream he was about one year old and was walking with difficulty trying to run towards us, his mommy and daddy. When he reached us I hugged our family and kissed my wife on the cheek while my brother-in-law Kurt took a picture. We seemed like a happy family, sadly, it was only a dream.

{-}

Here I am eight years later, currently twenty-six, about to get married, still the fearless leader of the X-Men. I'm in the lobby, fixing my tie and looking at my friends and their happy endings, just like in my dreams: Kurt was with Kitty, Wolverine with Ororo, Bobby and Amara were together and some new additions to the team also had their soul mates. Happy ending, no? For me it's too early to say.

My future wife was now descending the stairs, she was beautiful, anyone with eyes could tell you that, yet my eyes left her, too search for someone else. The girl who haunted my dreams so long ago, the one with silver locks and long chestnut hair, who was wearing a black dress, which even though it made her look stunning her face looked like she was going more to a funeral than to a friend's wedding. Once our eyes connected she tried her best to smile at me a task that seemed impossible, she quickly turned away and erased that sad expression on her face. Her arms embraced her beau end they shared a chaste kiss. My eyes lingered for a moment, and in a matter of seconds turned back to my bride-to-be.

She gave me her hand, which I took without a second thought but I didn't feel the urge to kiss it like in my dreams. We were now in front of professor X, who would make us the honors of declaring us man and wife. When he spoke I didn't listen, my eyes wandered once again looking for the same person, Rogue. Our eyes connected once again, she was barely a few feet away, she whispered something inaudible to my ears and I could almost swear I saw her shed a tear.

At this moment as ridiculous as it may sound I can't help but think:

_What if?_

_What if _we were the ones getting married?

_What if_ we were the ones creating a future of our own?

_What if_ we were the future parents of a beautiful child?

_What if_ I could make true those dreams so long ago?

-xXx-

_Who hasn't had those dreams? I for one have…_

_**xmen4life**__: Aww thank you! I will try of adding Logan to some of the One-shots, never thought about it before… good idea, we can break from the common rivals (Gambit & Angel) I never considered him in the past because in X-Men: Evo he is more of a fatherly figure but maybe if we combine the X-Men movie Rogue/Logan relationship we can create a juicy One-Shot (or maybe a multi-chapter Story?)_

_**chahiro in love 101**__: Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Minxmessenger**__: Mine too! Aren't they just the cutest thing together, I blush just thinking about it. Hahaha, it's true, its always the macho-man who ends up sobbing at some point, they just wanna be tough… men LOL._

_Thank you for reading!  
_

_**jnetrich**__: Thank you so much for being the first reviewer (maybe even the first reader?) I'm glad the first little one-shot left you smiling as an author it is always rewarding to see the influence our stories have in our readers (the positive influences anyway)  
_


	3. What If?  Part II

_Hello all! It's been a while, I've missed you all so much but here is another installment of the One Shot collection. I appreciate the support and even the flames. Hopefully you like this second part of I wish. What can I say, I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I couldn't let things end like they did. Well, without further ado._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…Rogue and Scott would be together the moment they met, seriously did you guys see the chemistry?)_

**You and Me Something That Could Never Be?**

_What If? – Part II_

-X-

My thoughts were interrupted by the Professor, I think he was saying something to Jean, something along the lines, _"Do you accept this man to be_…" well you know the rest, I personally was definitely not paying any attention whatsoever. What was wrong with me?

"… and you Scott?" I faintly heard the Professor say.

"Wh…What?" My eyes went from the spot Rogue had left, to the professor, then to Jean.

She pressed my hands slightly, "Scott is everything alright?" her eyes showed concern, which is understandable considering the occasion.

"_I'm sorry Jean"_ I thought, well aware that she would read my mind. _"I don't think I'll be able to go through this… I love you but-"_

"…_but not enough to share your life with me right?" _she knew me all too well. "I'll have to let you go"

"_No! We've been together for so long, I don't want to hurt you"_ How could I do this to her? I was ashamed of myself.

"_You would hurt me more if you stayed with me without loving me."_ She released my hands and muttered in a whisper "_Go._"

I took a step forward, still unsure of what to do, or where to go, "Jean I…"

"I know," her eyes were now leaking the tears of my betrayal (that's how I felt, like I was betraying her), but somehow that made things right in my heart. _"Take a risk for once, Rogue will appreciate it"_

I started jogging to the outside, with Jean's last words ringing in my ears_, 'Rogue will appreciate it'_, she knew? She knew all along? I couldn't worry about that now, though. As I was jogging outside I was able to see a red-eyed man, who threw an explosive card at me, which I was able to dodge. The nerve of Gambit! I grabbed my shades ready to take them off in order to blast my fellow X-Men, and then the unexpected happen. He began to laugh, in a cynical way nonetheless.

"You know," he began. "I've spent the last five years, trying to make _Mon Cherie_ forget the man who broke her heart." He looked at me with a mixture of rage and defeat. "You don't deserve her…" he pointed towards the fountain, the place where she was. I began to run once again towards the fountain, but faintly hear Gambit say, "Too bad her heart said otherwise."

I stopped behind a tree from which I could see her frame perfectly; she was playing with the water of the fountain with a sorrowful look. "I know you're there Gambit, come out now" she said while looking at my silhouette from the tree.

This is it, "Sorry to disappoint you…" I walked from the shadows and showed myself, "I'm not Gambit." Other than that I was at a loss of words.

Her eyes went from surprise, to embarrassment, to straight out confusion "What are you doing here?"

Errmm… Okay, now it's time for a good excuse, "It's a funny story," awkward pause, "nice weather right?" lame.

"I guess." She stood up and turned away, "Was the wedding over already? I apologize for missing it."

"There really is no need for that, the wedding didn't happen."

She turned slowly, trying to figure out if I was lying or not, "What?"

"It didn't happen –"

"It wasn't because of me right? I mean it wasn't my intention to miss the vows and all that it's just that-" she began pacing nervously, "I wasn't feeling well and, uhm-"

"Actually it was your fault." Her face was priceless, "It wasn't only you, it was me as well"

"You? But you are perfect!" she covered her mouth with her gloved hands, she looked so cute.

I crossed my arms around my chest and smirked, "Perfect, you say?" her pale skin was now getting some color.

"I have to go" she brushed off the dust on her dress and was passing me by, when on impulse I took her by the arm.

"Please listen, I don't know how to say this but, I couldn't marry Jean because of you" it was now or never, "Eight years ago I began having dreams, dreams of a life that I grew to love. In my dreams I was married and I loved my wife, we even had a son and we were very happy together." By this time she was looking at me with a questioning look. "And I really want that life, unfortunately Jean was not the woman in my dreams. That woman was you."

Her eyes open widely and tears began to make their appearance, "This is a sick joke, you know?"

I lowered my head to be as close as possible to her, but without touching her to ensure my consciousness, "It's not a joke. I really dreamt a life with you, we were so happy together, and you are the only person I want with me, now and forever."

She smiled sweetly at me, I imagine she believed me at this point, "So you are saying that it took you this long to realize that you wanted a life with me?"

"I can be slow at times." She giggled at my comment, "You know I really want to kiss you right now."

"Don't be stupid, you know what happens when I touch people" she mentioned with some melancholy.

Who said love was easy, "I can also be stupid at times." I shorted the distance between us and she closed her beautiful emerald eyes. In a matter of seconds our lips collided and we kissed, a short lived kiss, that left me unconscious in a matter of exactly 63 seconds, yes I was counting.

Three days later…

"He deserved it" I heard a masculine voice mention.

"Remy! Don't say those things, you never change do you?" questioned mockingly the angelic voice of Rogue.

"I'm awake" I announced to the two.

Rogue ran to my side and hugged me, "I'm so glad that you are okay!" by this time, Remy had left the room. "Next time don't do something as dumb as touching me."

I smiled at her, "Hey, let me be. The kiss was well worth it." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You know, while absorbing some of your life force and powers I also was able to see some of those dreams." She paused and began to trace circles in my chest which was covered by sheets. "I was amazed to see that Mr. Perfect, was such a perv."

I blushed furiously, at the age of twenty-six these things are still embarrassing, "Our son had to come from somewhere!" that was my defense.

She looked at me with a glint of mischief, "I wonder… how did we conceive a child in the first place?"

I shrugged, after all she couldn't touch without sucking the life energy of the person, maybe that part of the dream wouldn't come true in the end.

-x-

Two years later we had our son, Christopher.

Thanks to the Professor's sessions with Rogue about controlling her powers and Beast's formula which made her powers "sleep" for 24 hours.

-xXx-

_First of all I have to say that I received my first flame! Wohoo! I know the reaction is quite odd, but it is something to celebrate in a way. However, I must say to whoever wrote (which didn't have the guts to show him/her self) to __refrain from cussing__. It's disrespectful, and if you don't like the story well, __**DON'T READ IT.**__ See more that "flames" I like constructive criticism. Anyway, as I stated in the beginning please __**DO NOT CUSS**__. __You have your tastes and the rest of the population have different tastes so respect them. Nonetheless, thank you (?) for expressing your opinion._

_On a better note:_

_**Xmen4life**__: I couldn't live with myself if they weren't together in my stories! So as you can see is not as sad anymore. Thank you for the support and hopefully you liked this story as well ^^._

_**Minxmessenger**__: Noooo, don't say it's sad. Oh I know what you mean, the "What if" we all go through, if anything we should try our best to never wonder about "What if… "Well things could not end sad (not in this mini story). Hmmm Logan has been popping out often, I'll add him somewhere it's hard because he is older than the rest of the crew, but I'm sure we could work something out._


	4. Gift

_Hello Peeps! It's the last of day of the year and hear is my little treat to you all. Hope you all have a happy 2012 and make all of your dreams and resolutions come true!_

_REQUEST: I'm working on some fan art so if you find cool pictures of Rogue and/or Scott let me know please. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer**- I do not own the X-Men characters whatsoever, but I do have some fun with'em._

**You and Me Something That Could Never Be?**

_Gift_

-X-

Time after time Rogue got asked what she wanted, either for a festivity or because of a special occasion. Yet the answer was always the same. **Nothing**. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ anything. The issue was that she didn't _know_ what she wanted, or rather, that it was unattainable for her. The common eighteen year old would ask for…

_Clothes?_

She already had too many.

_A car?_

What for? She could just borrow one from the Institute.

_A trip to some exotic place? _

Again with the "what for?" she already travels regularly as it is.

Then again, she was not a common eighteen year old. Heck she wasn't even common period. But that was not the issue. The fact is that even though she is a mutant, she is still a gir… a young woman, and has dreams and desires like any other. Yes, she wants to meet that special someone. Yes, she wants to marry in the future with the man of her life. Yes, she wants to have a family (but finish her career before marriage.) However, she was also very realistic. For one, she couldn't touch any one without leaving them unconscious; two, she didn't pass off as the girl next door, or the queen bee, or popular in any way, shape or form; three, no guy has ever shown interest (and players don't count). In short, she just wasn't girlfriend material. Not that she minded (much), she was getting used to the idea that of being cursed to a life of solitude, or maybe like the people that come out on TV, those old ladies with bizarre hobbies or way too many cats.

"So…" began Kitty."What are we going to do for your B-day party girl!" That girl was more excited than she was.

"Same as always." Rogue said nonchalantly.

Kitty frowned at the response, "Come on! You're gonna be nineteen for crying out loud!" the Shadowcat saw Kurt at a distance and waved for him to come, much to Rogue's distress. "Kurt, convince your sister of having a party!" she demanded.

He looked at Kitty then at Rogue, "I think that's a great idea!" he said in his peculiar accent.

"Did somebody say par-tee" came the voice of Bobby from behind. "I'm down."

While the three began organizing this "insane party" that really had nothing to do with her birthday, Rogue mumbled an excuse and left the trio. She sighed and walked towards the gardens, boy did she love them, Storm did a great job at taking care of them.

_"I can forecast more killin' DR sessions in the near future."_ Last year, the youth at the Institute held a party that was too wild for its own good. To the point of having to rebuild part of the main entrance, Jubilee got most of her hair chopped off, Bobby almost froze everyone because he was drunk and hallucinating, to top it all off Amara threw her bra in the air… which landed on Wolverine's head. Yeah that earned them two months of good ol' cleaning the jet with a tooth brush, no powers used at all, and of course 6 hour long DR sessions. Rogue was not looking forward to that.

Rogue was admiring the flowers when she noticed a little box near a rose bush, as she got closer she realized it was addressed to her. She opened the box and it had a little golden key with a note attached to it:

_Greenhouse at seven._

-x-

She wore a lavender short sleeve blouse, her signature black leather gloves, black skinny jeans and (as per request of Kitty) plum flats. She hadn't mentioned anything about the key or the note to anyone and thought it was very strange, probably a prank from someone at the institute but, since most of the youngsters were focused on getting the last touches of the party ready, she thought it probably wasn't the case. The only people that were missing were Jean and Scott who she hadn't heard from since the morning but thought they were probably on a date or something.

She somehow managed to get passed everyone at the lobby where nobody failed to congratulate her on turning nineteen, and asked her to come back so she wouldn't miss out on everything they had prepared for her. She arrived at the greenhouse and was unable to open it, thus, she decided to use the key she had found and switched the lights on as she went inside.

"Hello?" She called out but received no answer. Rogue walked cautiously into the greenhouse and saw an arrow pointing at a finger prints scanner. She took off her glove and placed her hand on the machine:

_Anna Marie, " Rogue," Identification Number - 003_

A circular portion of the floor, in which she was standing, began to sink down and opened up another door. There were gold and silver colored balloons on the ceiling, flowers of all sizes and colors adorning the walls, and a banner that read: _Happy Birthday!_ The place highly resembled a dance floor - there was even slow music in the background. At the end of the room there was a person a few feet away, a man dressed in a tuxedo with his back to her, when he sensed her presence he turned around ever so slowly with a white rose in one hand and a cupcake with a candle in the other.

"Happy birthday," he said grinning from ear to ear.

She responded with a wide grin herself, something so unusual in her persona, "What is all this?" she asked.

"It's your gift," he handed her the rose, which she took and breathed in the aroma that was combined with his cologne, she would never forget the scent. "Make a wish," he whispered as he held the cupcake in front of her.

She looked at him with kind eyes, no one had ever had done this kind of thing for her, she couldn't help but feel special, "You didn't have to do this," she began, "I mean, a simple 'Happy Birthday' would've sufficed,"

"I don't think so," he said seriously, "Last year I heard you say to Kitty that you had always wanted to go to a dance but didn't have the opportunity."Actually, he heard Rogue say that no one had ever asked her to a dance, but she always wanted to attend.

She shrugged it off, "I want a lot of things," she closed her eyes, made her whish and blew out the candle.

"I'm sure," he placed the rose and cupcake on a table nearby, "Kurt also mentioned that you," he sucked in some air, "wanted to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

She vowed to give his brother the beating of a life time after this, "I didn't…uhm…" She was too embarrassed to say anything.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping you _did_, actually," she saw his cheeks get a pink hue to them.

"Oh" Was he trying to imply something…

"Would you care to dance?" he asked trying to dissipate the awkwardness that was forming.

She took his hand despite from herself, "Wouldn't Jean get upset over this?" he placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his as they move slowly to the music looking at each other.

"We're not together anymore," he said solemnly, "enough about me. Today is your day and I want you to enjoy it," he smiled sweetly at her, "besides, I hear there is this wild party waiting for you at the mansion."

She laughed softly, "I'm not looking forward to the DR sessions from last year," he nodded in agreement, "but hey, if we all get the same punishment I might as well enjoy the party, right?"

"Totally."

She wasn't sure if she was reading too much into her friend's action but she had to ask anyway, "Why are you doing this Scott?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Because I want to," he said in the same voice level as her, "You're my friend and I want you to be happy on your special day."

She rested her head on his chest, he would either back away or he would let her enjoy herself. She never expected for him to rest his head on top of hers.

"You're one heck of a friend then," she said as they danced slowly.

He thought she was special too, he had been noticing that for quite some time now. He remembered when he first met her and how different she was back then, so guarded and reserved. He knew she had felt out of place several times –he knew the feeling as well- but somehow managed to overcome it and became very good friends with everyone. They never talked much, but after that one mission together in which they met Warren, he couldn't help but see her in a different light. He knew there was more to her than what she let on, she was special and he couldn't help but be enchanted by her, something Jean had realized before he did and the reason she broke things off with him.

"What did you wish for?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't wanna jinx it," she knew her wish wouldn't come true, but she wished for _it_ anyway.

He didn't ask any further and continued to dance until the music died down. "Would you like to go back to the mansion now?" he asked more out of courtesy, but he really didn't want to go anywhere. Right now she was in her arms and he felt content, happy, and complete. In all honesty he never expected this kind of reaction to her, sure he was enchanted by her and liked her just fine (okay a little bit _more_ than that) but this… he couldn't ever imagine holding anyone else so tightly and feel so darn happy about it.

'_Not ever'_ she thought to herself. She pulled away slightly, just enough to face him directly, "Not just yet." Their eyes locked, well her eyes with his shades anyway, but she was fairly certain he was looking at her intently. "Hey do you believe in making wishes come true?" she held a mischievous glint in his eyes

He smiled conspiratorially, "I do,"

That's all she needed to hear, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and laid one on him. She kissed him softly barely placing her lips on his, but apparently he had other ideas in mind. At the risk of being in coma for the rest of his life, he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her gently in the beginning and then a little more passionately for a first kiss. When he felt the her power draining him almost to the point of passing out, he gave her one last kiss on the lips and fell to the floor with the silliest expression on his face. The tingle of the contact made Rogue burst with happiness; there was nothing that could top _this_.

This was by far the best birthday she ever had.

"And _that_ sugah," she spoke in her southern accent to the man that was on the floor with a silly grin on his face, "that was my wish."

-xXx-

_**RogueSummers18**: Why thank you, that is very kind of you. Hopefully you like the rest!  
_

_**JosephineX**__: I appreciate the apology, but there is really no need. I mean we all have our own preferences so it's understandable, I just got ticked off at the disrespectful tone of your cousin's review. _

_Haha, I get you I feel annoyed at other pairs and other series so we are on the same boat. _

_Thank you for the explanation and for voicing your opinion I really appreciate it._

_Have a great year! _b^-^d_  
_


End file.
